An Alchemist's Heart
by Death-Mistress
Summary: As I was walking home from my monthly checkup at the doctors, it turns out that I have asthma so I have to carry all my medication in my backpack along with the instructions. don't wry thse info will come in handy later Then I heard a loud scream coming f
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything espcially fullmetal alchemist, what I do own is the OC

As I was walking home from my monthly check-up at the doctors, it turns out that I have asthma so I have to carry all my medication in my backpack along with the instructions. (don't wry thse info will come in handy later) Then I heard a loud scream coming from my house, I ran as fast as I can. When I slammed open the door I screamed at the sight. There stood a tall man with long dard green hair (i hope you all know who it is) standing over my family's bodies and thier blood covering his hands looking at me, my head was telling me to move but my legs wouldn't function properly. My legs finally responded when he was slowly advancing toward me. I ran into the woods behind my house, I looked back to see if he was still following me and to my displeasure he was catching up to me. Then I saw this bright blue waves of light engulf him, but I lost my footing and hit my head of a sharp rock as I fell, darkness.

I woke up but quickly closed my eyes to the sudden unwanted rays of the Sun. I san up and looked around to find myself in unfamiliar room. Trying to remember what has happened before hand, but I couldn't remember anything not even where I have come from except that I still remember my name was, what was my name...Eu-Eunice Wa-Wang, yea that was it and blood... lots of blood everywhere and screaming, someone was screaming.

Then the door opened to reveal a short guy with long yellow-blond hair tied in a braid, golden-yellow eyes, and was wearing black clothes with a red long coat and white gloves. (i hope u know who that is 2) Next to him was another tall guy wearing a weird, and big armor. (hope u know who that was 2)

"You're finally awake miss-," said the tall guy.

"Just Eunice," I replied.

"Well, I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric, we're the Elric Brothers, alchemists," replied Ed.

I looked around and ask, "Where am I?"

"In a rented room, where we were staying before," answered Ed.

"'Kay," I slumped back down of the bed, there was a long silence.

"So, where did you come from?" ask Ed, breaking the silence.

I turned on my side with my back facing them.

"I don't remember," I replied.

"But you told us your name," commented Al.

I sat up, "That's all I can remember, along with seeing a lot of blood and hearing someone screaming."

I could feel hot tears but I didn't hesitate to hold them back.

"Are you okay?" questioned Al.

I wiped the tears away, "No problem."

"So, what are you going to do since you can't remember anything?" ask Ed.

"Just drop me off anywhere and I'll try to find my way," I answered.

"What if the thing that was after you comes back?" ask Al.

I was surprised, "Something was after me?"

"Sorry you can't remember, well, there was something after you the we trapped it for awhile and found you lying on the ground with you head bleeding which might have caused your minor amnesia," explained Al.

"Then I don't know what to do," I sighed.

"Why not join us?" as Ed.

"Naw, I'll be too much of a hassle," I replied.

"Not as much as brother," comebacked Al.

"You'll need to spend extra money on me," I added.

"We'll manage somehow," answered Ed.

"How about 'natural' difference?" I asked.

"We'll think of something," replied Ed.

"Then if you don't mind, I'll travel with you," I said with a small grin.

I slumped back down on the bed again.

"When do we leave?" I asked out of the blue.

"If you're up to it, tomorrow, if not we'll stay one more day," answered Ed.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow," I grinned.

After a few hours it was starting to get dark but during that time Ed and Al told me about thier past and I learned that Al's armor was empty and that Ed's right arm and left leg was auto-mail.(i hope u ppls know wats automail) I also learned that Al lost his body and Ed lost his left leg because they tried to bring back their mother who died, and Ed lost his arm putting his brother's soul in the armor. They even told me what alchemy is (and whoever doesn't know what alchemy is, well, u can stop reading) and I learned that they were alchemists.

"How are one of you going to sleep, since I've taken one of the beds?" I commented.

"I could sleep on the floor," suggessted Al.

"It's okay Al, you sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," commented Ed.

"Heck, Ed can sleep with me, I can scrunch and I'm small, why not," I suggested.

"Fine with me," Ed shrugged.

Ed got into the bed, I scruched up and we went to bed.

(don't wry the lemon will come in the later chapters so whoever is thinking wrong,GET YOU MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS, my goodness im a perv but whoever think that is a bigger perv, they just met!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't FMA

We were in the middle of a desert and Ed was complaining about how hungry he was and Al was oddly very quiet. I was walking while dozing off until I heard Ed finally collasping. I looked at him and heard him mummble about 'turning grass into brea'. Then he stood his head and ask 'where's Al' and all of the sudden, to my surprise, Al's hand shot out of the sand and grabbed Ed's leg. Ed was trying to pull Al out of the sand and I ran to help. After a few minutes we finally pulled Al out. I sat down to rest and saw Al and Ed argue a little, then Ed kicked Al and a lot of sand fell out of Al and landed all over Ed. They started running in circles with Ed yelling 'get back here' and Al yelling back 'I don't want to'. It was pretty entertaining but we had to ger to the next town so I had to stop both of them.

We got to the town about a hour later, with us holding Ed because her was all famished. We heard a fountain and Ed got all chibi-ish.

Ed broke free and starting running shouting, "WATER, WATER, WATER!"

Al and I were running as fast as we can to catch up to Ed. We saw him stop in front of the fountain.

"This is what I smelled a while ago," said Ed as he scooped the liquid in a cup that was hanging of the fountain edge.

"Is it blood," asked Al.

"No, I think it's wine," I answered.

All of the sudden a guy came and grabbed Ed's jacket saying 'you know kids aren't allowed near the fountain'.

He dragged us to his bar thing and we explained everything that that we weren't from the town, and somehow after a while then he believed us.

"Sorry for the mix-up, didn't know you were foreiners, why not have a drink, on the house," said the guy.

"Orange soda," requested Ed. (that thing he was drinking in first episode)

"Water," I ordered.

"Nothing for me," said Al.

We all got our drinks and Ed started to question the bar tender.

"This city must be pretty wealthy to have a fountain of wine," said Ed as he looked around.

"It's all thanks to our founder, Father Cornello," said the bar tender. (lets call him bob for now)

"Father Corne-who?" I questioned.

"You never heard of the Great Father Cornello!" exclaimed Bob, "what are you, street performers?"

Both Ed and I choked on our drinks, and rose up with vein pop sighs, "WHAT!"

"Well, the young boy has long hair and dresses weirdly, the girl has a strange backpack and has bandages around her head, and the other kid is in a abnormal ancient armor," replied Bob.

I sat back down, "don't you have a sermon to listen to?"

"Ah, almost forgot," he quickly turned on the radio, and the rest of the town seemed to stop what they were doing and only listened to the radio.

I decided to leave and Ed followed, when Al got up he accidentally hit his head on the roof and cause the radio to fall and smash into little pieces. Bob was yelling how come Al was wearing the armor.

"Dont' worry, we can fix it," said Ed calmly.

"But it's smashed into a million pieces, how can you fix that!" shouted Bob.

Ed moved but Al asked if he could fix it and Ed nodded, I was curious to see what'll happen. Al drew this strange symbol around the smashed radio nad put his hand over the radio, then there was a blue light and a lot of smoke but out emerged the radio fixed in one piece adn fully funtional.

"Is that alchemy?" I whispered to Ed and he nodded.

By then there was a lot of people crowding around. They were all asking questions like, "can you do miracles, are you like Father Cornello, are you also the sons and daughter of Leto...ect.'.

"Naw, we're alchemists, the famous Elric Brothers," replied Ed.

The crowd was mumbleing 'I've never heard of them have you, not at all, who brothers...ect.'.

There was a lady with black hair and an blackish-greenish dress with a hooked coat at the bar and she answered for Ed, "a boy that became an state alchemist at the age of twelve and now know far and wike as the FullMetal Alchemist."

The crowd was gathering around Al and saying 'thy call you the FullMetal because you were that armor,' they were all knocking on him. I looked at Ed and saw him fuming so I figured he was the FullMetal Alchemist, (I wasnt given that part of info earlier) I looked back at Al and saw him denying something. The crowd was looking at Ed then on particular towns person said, 'that puny kid is the FullMetal Alchemist?' Ed turned into angry-chibi form and started swinging around two towns people yelling, 'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEK THAT CAN'T BE SEEN EVEN IN A MICROSCOPE!' and the towns people he was swinging were yelling, 'we didn't.'

Then this girl with pink bangs and brown long hair dressed in a white sundress holding an paperbag full of grocery was walking our way.

"Ah, Roze, done with the offering shopping?" ask Bob.

"Yea," replied Roze with a nod.

"Why don't you take these guests to the church for them to stay the night?" suggested Bob.

"Of course," said Roze and motioned us to follow her.

I heard the towns people whisper to each other something how Roze was mor open since her boyfried's death. I turned back to Ed's side. Then I heard Roze say, "If you pray more you'll get taller," Ed got all mad-chibi and started yelling and chasing Roze, Al and I had to run to keep up... again.


End file.
